Feel The Breeze
by feelthebreeze42
Summary: A small woman awoke suddenly to the chilling breeze that flew through her auburn hair. She could feel the cool, dewy grass as the wind brushed the blades against her arms and feet. She couldn't see much as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. One thing was certain though. She had no clue who, what or where she was. (Bofur x OC) Rated M... just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A small woman awoke suddenly to the chilling breeze that flew through her auburn hair. She could feel the cool, dewy grass as the wind brushed the blades against her arms and feet. She couldn't see much as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. One thing was certain though. She had no clue who, what or where she was.

As she lay there, wondering how she managed to find herself in this wood, covered in nothing but a night dress, she saw the stars. They were glowing a faint blue. _Blue?_ She though. She had never seen blue stars before.

 _Stars. That's one thing I remember,_ the woman thought.

The longer she stared, the more the blue faded. _Curious._ She decided the shifting of colours had meant she had been laying down long enough and began to stand.

She felt the breeze again but this time a voice trailed with it. _Perfect._

Feeling brave, and a bit foolish, she slowly crept behind a large tree. She thought she could hear the voice getting louder.

"Hello, girl. That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle," whispered the voice. She could hear crunching. Was it eating? Bones? She had no time to think about this. Her mind was considering other thoughts.

 _Myrtle? Who names a thing Myrtle?_

A solitary ragged scream came hurling from the distance, throwing her out of her confusion. She jumped back nearly screaming herself.

"Orcs!" She heard another voice say. This voice sounded deeper. "Orcs?" the first, lighter voice replied

 _Orcs. There's another one._ The woman remembered those vile, cruel things. They were the most terrible, vicious creatures she had ever gazed upon. They were not a good memory. Where did they fit though? Near the front of her mind? Or the back?

As she pondered this miraculous memory, she suddenly realized that the beast she believed to be named Myrtle was staring right at her. And she was staring hard. The horse startled and began to whinny, announcing to it's owner, or owners, that she was in danger. Three men clad in armour came hurtling around the tree. They were armed and the woman could do nothing but stare as they stared questioningly back.

The younger one, she assumed, of the three wielded a single sword, and the blond one wielded two. While the more mature of the three wielded a dwarven axe. Before she could take the time to congratulate herself at the fact that she remembered what dwarves and horses were, the older dwarf butted her head with the blunt of his axe, knocking her to the forest floor.

 _Wonderful,_ she thought as she felt the dewy grass once again listing against her arms and feet. The chilling breeze flowing through her auburn hair as she toppled to the ground.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **I know this is a short story, but I promise I am working on making the chapters longer. This is my first post EVER, and I know it's rough. I will refine it as it goes on... but this is all for fun.**

 **There weren't any really... wonderful Bofur romance stories on here, so I figured I'd make my own! If you guys know of any though... please send them to me.. for reasons.**

 **ANYWAYS, please review and let me know what you think! I would love to hear any and all feedback! Thanks!**

 **\- FeelTheBreeze**


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't just attack a wandering lone woman like that"

"What would you have me do? Wait for her to attack us?"

"Does she look armed? Damned Dwarves..."

* * *

She awoke with a sigh as her hand found her sore neck. She began to massage it, when she looked to the sky There were still stars.

 _Good,_ she thought, _at least time hasn't gotten away from me again_.

She looked back down and gazed at the faces that were all staring back. She took a mental note of all the people here. _A band of dwarves, a man, and a Hobbit? What are they doing here?_

"Hello my dear"

A tall man clad in grey robes and a pointy hat strode over to her and sat down beside her on the ground.

"My name is Gandalf. I am this company's wizard. Our leader, Thorin," he gestured towards the dark-haired Dwarf, "wishes to extend his deepest apologies for the unfortunate incident earlier.

Thorin stepped forward, bowing his head. Looking at her feet he spoke

"Yes. That was not a proud task but I could not take the risk of you being a threat." He looked up into her eyes.

"I would like to ask you some questions if you might allow me."

She looked up at the Dwarf named Thorin and mustered a solitary nod.

Gandalf helped her up and she now noticed how tall this wizard was. He towered over her by a good couple of feet.

"Great," she thought, "Am I a Dwarf too?"

Thorin led her to a stump, passed the Hobbit and the line of Dwarves (which were all staring) and sat her down. She stared back. She noticed a small fire with packs scattered about. _Wh_ _at a mess_.

Thorin, after making sure the woman wasn't going to go anywhere, started pacing to try and figure out what to say to her. Finally, after some time, he stopped his pace and spoke. His words were short, sharp and accusatory.

"Who are you, and what do you know of this company?"

A shiver flew up her spine. _This Dwarf means business._

She said nothing. Who was she? She had wondered that ever since waking up in the glade.

 _Who am I._

She closed her eyes trying to remember.

 _Who am I?_

She squeezed her eyes tight.

 _Who am I? WHO AM I? WHO AM I?_

" **WHO AM I**?" she shouted, suddenly realizing that the voice was out loud, and not in her head. Her eyes snapped open and saw that the Dwarves, the Hobbit, and the wizard were all equally taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"… yes. Who are you?" Asked Thorin, staggering slightly.

She said nothing and darted her eyes across the slightly dizzying sea of faces. Her own blue eyes locked with a pair of brown-green eyes occupying space underneath a strange hat.

"I… I don't think she knows Thorin." The Dwarf said.

She couldn't help but smirk at the way the flaps of his hat seemed to defy gravity. He was right though. She still didn't know. Who was she? She could feel a wetness on her cheeks. _When did I start to cry,_ she thought as she stifled out a sob.

Gandalf, realizing this was quickly becoming much more than 13 Dwarves could handle, walked over to the small girl, knelt down and said "Do you remember anything about who you are? Where you are or where you're from?"

She looked up at him, let out a louder sob, and smacked her hands to her face. She let the confusion, stress and surprise fall out at once. She couldn't keep the charade up any longer. She was afraid.

"I think that's a no lads…" The green-eyed Dwarf said as he turned to look at both Gandalf and Thorin.

"My dear…" Gandalf whispered, "I will do what I can to help. In the mean time…" he trailed off and turned to Thorin. As if he had asked, Thorin nodded and the pair walked away from the fire to speak privately.

"Please, Bofur, watch our friend here. Introduce her to the company, get her some better clothes. I don't think we should be leaving her in a night dress," Gandalf ordered as he sauntered away.

Bofur nodded, approached one of the ponies, untied a pack and brought it over to the now shaking woman. She had yet to look at anyone, and the Dwarf was wondering if she somehow managed to glue her hands to her face. He chuckled at the thought and proceeded to rummage through the bag

* * *

 **PART TWO!**

 **I had no idea if I could actually write this haha! I'm having a blast trying to figure out my character. Please, leave a review! I am more than happy to accept any comments or criticism!**

 **\- FeelTheBreeze**


End file.
